Uzumaki Reborn
by Marrei
Summary: What if the Rikudō Sennin had a 3rd child? That child was a girl, fonder of the Uzumaki clan. born with his knowledge and nature affinities. What would happen if she got sealed away for 1000 years by the eldest child just to have revenge? How will Konoha handle the last known Uzumaki's&the darkness that is soon to follow?


_In a dense and dangerous forest near a hidden cave, stood two out of three siblings. The male now filled with hatred for his family wanted to do one last thing before he passed. He wished to hurt and crush his father, his mother and most of all his little brother, for what they did to him. He wanted them to feel the pain he went through, cause them grief, and make them __hate__ him. 'Fufufu, forgive me little sister, but it must be done.' His hatred for his family grew each passing day, making it unbearable for him to see their happiness. He would take that all away from them. Even throwing away the love he had for his sister, they youngest of the three, the only family he cared about. Not even his clansmen nor wife and children could hold his darkened heart. He was more than happy throwing his heart away to extract his revenge._

"_It seems you have caught me, dear sister."_

"_Brother, what are you doing with that seal?"_

"_Fufufu. Oh little sister, I wish there was another way. But alas you're the only way I see to succeed."_

"_BROTHER! Have you gone senile, you can't activate that seal. It might kill you, more so not knowing what it does. Brother, please stop this foolishness and come home. Go home to your wife and children, to your clan, big brother. You don't have to do this!" her eyes started to sting, if there was one last thing she could try, it was to try and save her brother from the darkness. But her pleas were heard on deaf ears as she heard her brother roar with laughter._

"_Oh dearest sister, they don't need me nor will your clan. Last time I checked you raised a bunch of orphans and gave them your powers. Fufufu, I must say your skills are quiet impressive, those _vermin_ even look like you and _father_ and carry similar traits to you. Fufufu. I say we're no longer needed, ne?" his voice became darker, more sinister with each passing word. It started to scare her, chill her to the bone. What was she supposed to do now? _

_She needed to tell her clan, her children, that she would not be returning and that she loved every single one of them. She would do what was necessary to save her people. No one would hurt her precious people. NO ONE! Going through handseals in her mind she summoned a messager dragon in her mindscape to inform her children. To watch over them and their descendants but to not interfere with their lives. Her summon wanted to tell her to summon the boss and kill her brother, but the dragon knew better. She could never kill her brother, which would now lead to her downfall. She would be the last summoner to the dragons._

_Her brother's foul chakra started to rise considerably and the seal surrounding the two started to glow a bright purple. His sister's body began shrinking, "Apologies sister, it seems I need some of your chakra too. Fufufu, I hope you don't mind being adolescence (teenager) once more." Her body became paralyzed as she watched the ruins travel up her body and around the cave._

'_This seal…He plans on sealing me away in this cave?! It seems brother still cares enough not to kill me.' A lone tear fell down her small face and said one last thing before being sealed. "I will always love you Uchiha Ōtsutsuki, aniki (big brother)"_

_Her brother gave a small genuine smile and whispered, "Sorry and thank you, Uzumaki Ōtsutsuki, imoto (little sister)" with his body weakened he slowly limped away from the cave that sealed his sister, for that became her chambers of rest for the next 1000 years._

**XXXX**

_The dragons honored their summoner's last request and watched over her clansmen for the next 1000 years, waiting the day where she will rise once again. The humans soon forgot that the Rikudō Sennin had a third child, a daughter born with his knowledge and mastery over the 5 main elements. Her clansmen never forgot her and passed on stories about her to their children and so on. Her clan would never forget the kind woman who raised over 50 orphans as her own; she was their founder, their will and would always carry it and her teachings. Her eldest brother's clan carried on his hate while her older brother's clan, the Senju clan, carried on his love. The two clans becoming rivals throughout the years, but the Senju clan kept their ties close with their sister clan._

_The dragons watched on as the descendants of the two clans came to peace and founded the village hidden in the Leaves, but as the 'Second ninja war' started, they witnessed the destruction of the once powerful Uzumaki clan and the village they founded turn to rubble. Only two currently known of the clan survived. Lady Mito Uzumaki and Princess Kushina Uzumaki, the former now holding the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The dragons continued to watch on as Lady Mito passed of old age to where Kushina died with her husband Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage protecting their new-born son, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Who then became the new container to the Demon Fox and the last known Uzumaki. _

_The dragons watched on in outrage as they watched the young boy struggle to survive. They wanted to kill the villagers, but where bound to the words of their summoner._

"_**Soon she shall rise and protect her child. Just hold on till then young one."**_

_Just a little over 12 years had passed since his birth when the eyes of a young woman opens at last. "Well shit." Were her first words._

**XXXX**

As soon as the seals crumbled off her body and the cave she disappeared in a cloud of chakra and was summoned to the dragons plain. The summons world was truly beautiful. It had large exotic flowers that came in different shapes and colors. They were all over 50m tall and 10m in diameter. The land had glistening mountains that reached well above the clouds, touching heaven and had crystal clear lakes and monstrous waterfall, which are able to crush even the largest of boulders. The massive clearings were littered with different shades of green for grass and was soft to the touch. The plain was just flowing with natural energy. Oh how she loved this realm.

She was greeted by the dragon king, Varkcon. He was over 250ft tall and was covered in white scales, except for his belly and the outline of his tail which was a pale golden color. He was the lord of light and life. One of the remaining two of his kind.

He proceeded to tell the young founder about what he and his clan had witnessed over the years and told her how long she had been sealed. Her body had been reverted back to when she was 18 and was given the memories she need to know of the new world and was given the current status of her brother's clans. She filtered through the memories of the Senju clan and found that there was only 1 remaining member alive named Tsunade Senju and saw that she was a close descendant of hers through a woman named Mito. She learned that she had left the village after losing those that she loved.

Uzu, _(I'm going to name her this for now, because it's actually her first name and she carries her father's last name. later on she will introduce herself by her middle name, Haruhi. But still prefers to be called Uzu)_ then went through the memories of the Uchiha clan to find that there was only 2 known survivors after the 'Uchiha Massacre'. She found that they're brothers, but couldn't understand why Itachi did it. So she left that there and continued on to her own clan.

But she felt dread wash over before she even started.

Uzu went through the memories twice, then a third time. She kept going through the memories till she finally cracked and fell to her knees and stared to weep. Her children were killed out of fear for their mastery over seals and kenjutsu (sword techniques). All her children were gone, except for one. She scanned through his life and cried even harder, his life tore at her body and broke her heart. He became a Jinchuriki like her father had once been before he gave life to the tailed-beasts and saw how the village treated her child, she believed the child was a hero, just like how his father & mother believed and wanted to know why Kurama attacked. _He would never do this? Right?_ She then became determined to teach her child about their clan and pass on her teachings through him and hopefully bring about their clan once again. _'Naruto, huh…I like it. Maelstrom. Hold on my Naruto-kun, I'll be there soon' _Not only did she want to teach Naruto, she wanted to see if she could get Sasuke out of the hatred and revenge her oldest brother had once possessed and wanted to bring peace to the last living heir of the Senju clan. She didn't want to fail again. _'Maybe Naruto-kun can help?'_

She liked the Tailed-Beasts. She truly did and wanted to know how they were all doing, but soon discovered that they had all been sealed into humans. She cried even more when she heard about the clan wars and the three great shinobi wars, but soon her heart swelled with pride when she discovered that one of her brother's descendants had mastery over the wood release, like her and founded Konohagakure no Sato with one of the eldest descendants. _I wonder how Hashirama-kun managed wood release, the last wood user was I. hmmm?_

**XXXX**

Uzu had spent the last month in the dragons' realm to get use to her change of body and the lifestyle the people lived in and most of all…to heal. To heal from her brother's betrayal, heal from the loss of her clan, loss of the people she once knew and most of all, to heal from the burden placed on her family being the holders of Kurama.

Her control over the 5 main elements were sufficed for now, as well as her control over the sub-elements. She decided to mainly stick with wind and water type jutsu and to use wood (earth & water) and plasma (lightening & fire, extremely hard to master) jutsu when she or others are in extreme dangers.

She wished to keep her true powers hidden for as long as possible, hopefully she would never show her true strength. So to help keep her strength hidden she wrote up seals on her body to suppress them enough that she could at least take on 3 to 4 Kage level ninja. But kept her clans Kekkei Genkai available in case of emergency.

Through the memories she received, Uzu discovered that most of her clansmen could only unlock up to stage 1 of their bloodline and a select few could unlock stage 2, the last being Kushina. No one since the children she had raised had unlocked stage 3. Her brows furrowed, she had been gifted the bloodline from her mother, where as her father gifted her with his knowledge and mastery of the elements. The Uzumaki bloodline was/is called Tenshi no gādian. (Angel Guardian). It's the most exclusive and distinctive of bloodlines, closely behind the Rinnegan of her time.

Stage 1: Healing. The body can heal at an exhilarating rate and those of average chakra control can heal others by giving them their own chakra. But those with mastery over their chakra control can heal all wounds, poisons and almost all diseases. Almost being the keyword here. (Having perfect chakra control is extremely difficult almost being near impossible for the Uzumaki clan because of their massive reserves.)

Stage 2: Chakra weapons. As the name says, those that have unlocked this stage can create any weapons out of pure chakra, but the user has to be sufficed with their chakra control. With the right training they can make any weapon the user desires. (Kushina could only make chains because she didn't have anyone to teach her.)

Stage 3: Wings of life. Again as the name sounds, the user can produce a pair of the purest of white feathered wings and the feathers are extremely rare. The feathers can bring people back to life within a few second to a week of their death, depending on age and cause of death, but can cause the user sever chakra depletion. The feathers have to be used within 10 seconds of harvesting or they turn to black and crumble away.

Although Uzu has unlocked all 3 stages she still doesn't know the full extent of the third stage. _Hopefully Naruto-kun can unlock his bloodline and teach his children as well before I die. Sigh. It's almost time to leave._

Uzu hiked to the highest peak in the dragons' realm, well above the clouds and glanced over the mighty kingdom that the clouds allowed her to see. With a deep breath she turned her back to the world and fell. The fast pressures of her freefalling were whipping her long hair around her frame. _From this day forward I will be known as Haruhi Uzumaki, daughter of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the Rikudō Sennin and Ninufuka Ōtsutsuki, angel descendant. Future Angel Guardian to Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke & Itachi Uchiha and Tsunade Senju. I WILL protect those precious to me, for that is my nindo. I shall not fail again. _With that though she turned herself over and let her clothes and hair fly back, the dragons saw what she was doing and rolled their eyes and before she hit the ground she disappeared in a gust of red.

**XXXX**

**(****Konohagakure no Sato: Hokage's office, 7am 1 month till Genin exams)**

"…."

"Pardon, can you please repeat that once more."

"You heard me old man, I want to adopt him. Where is he?

"You must understand Miss you will need the vote of the council." He told the young lady in front to him.

"I assure you, I will adopt him by the end of the day. I will also tell him _everything, _but his heritage till he is ready." The Hokage narrowed his eyes at the woman but she ignored his look but simply saying, "He deserves to know and I want to do it now with you here. I don't want him to feel betrayed by you. I will also bring him along to the council. They shall see why my clan was once feared."

"_Sigh_. I hope you know what you are doing Uzumaki-san, I no longer want to see Naruto-kun grow up without the love he so much deserves. With me being Hokage I couldn't always be there for him and hopefully with you around, you can put the _civilian _council in their place as well as the Elders." His voice laced with venom and killing intent as he mentioned the civilian part of the council.

The now identified woman was no more than Haruhi Uzumaki. She had straight dark red hair that was tied up in a bun held by two senbon needles and had round bright purple eyes. Her skin was lightly tanned and was 18 years of age. She was wearing a mid-thigh off white battle kimono and had mesh armor underneath and wore black tight that ended just above her knees. She wore over her kimono a dark blue haori with white trimmings/out-lines and had the kanji for Uzumaki in white down the middle along with a white circle with a swirl in it, the clan symbol, placed above the name. She also wore black ninja sandals and a white forehead protector with the same symbol on her right arm.

Uzu nodded towards the aged Hokage and simply said, "Old man you must remember that you are the leader of this village and I believe that it is time for you take back your title of 'The God of Shinobi' and take away the influence and power those council members have gained. I've seen what they do to the orphans here Old Man." The Hokage's eyes glazed over in anger and his poster straightened as his body radiated power but gentleness at the same time. He had to bite his tongue in order to calm himself down and looked back into the Uzumaki's eyes and noticed the truth she was telling him and also the high authority they held.

He let out a soft chuckle and replied, "I believe you're right Uzumaki-san." Uzu saw something burn brightly in the man's eyes and gave him a soft smile. This man had no ill-intentions toward Naruto and put placed her bets on the old man.

"Just call me Uzu. No need for honorifics, last names or Haruhi, since I like you." She waved her hand towards the man and watched as he chuckled once more. "Very well Uzu-chan." He then summoned his most trusted ANBU to bring Naruto to his office, even if he was sleeping. Today he hoped to see his surrogate Grandson happy.

"Oh old man before I forget, you might want to get in shape. We can't have Kage with stiff joints now can we." The Sandaime's eyes widen and let his pipe fall from his mouth as the teen insulted his age, but soon got over it when he realized how true it was and busted out in laughter.

Naruto had awaking to a cold breeze brush past his face and felt that he was lying on something hard and…warm? His eyes snapped open as he realized that he was still in his pyjamas and was on the back of an ANBU. He slowly started to panic when he heard the monotone voice of the ANBU holding him, tell him, "Apologies Naruto-san, but we tried waking you, but you never budge. So we decided to carry you instead." Naruto shifted slightly on the ANBU's back, still unsure of what to do when the ANBU decided to continue, "Hokage-sama has requested your presence at once. It is of the upmost importance Naruto-san." Before Naruto could say anything he found himself inside the very familiar Hokage's office and saw Jiji smiling at him from under his hat behind his desk that was piled with paperwork. Naruto didn't know how to react when 1) It was 7:15 on a Sunday morning. 2) He was wearing his Pajamas. 3) Jiji was giving him a creepy smile or 4) there was a pretty red-headed teenager next to Jiji smiling kindly at him, and decided to react to all 4.

"Jiji why the HECK am I here so early in the morning, on a SUNDAY! I was having a nice dream, then I wake up to find out I'm sleeping on an ANBU being taking here in my freakin' PYJAMAS! You could've waited till I…I don't know, I ACTUALLY woke up and got CHANGED." Naruto began flailing him arms about like a mad man and stomped his foot every now and then, making it hard for Uzu and the Hokage not to laugh. "AAND! Stop SMILING like that, geez, people might get the wrong idea, and just who is the lady with the pretty hair Jiji?!" Uzu couldn't take it anymore and began laughing at Naruto and immediately stopped when she saw hurt flash across his eyes and coughed at the Old man to start.

The Sandaime's smile disappeared and a look of seriousness overtook his face. He made a few handsignals for the ANBU to leave and looked at Uzu, who nodded and placed up a silencing seal stronger than the Kage's very own. He then motioned for Naruto to take a seat in front of him and waited till he got comfortable before he started. Uzu frowned a bit and placed a finger on her lip starting at Naruto and then place a hand on the Hokage's shoulder stopping him from speaking.

"Naruto-kun, before we start, can you please drop the mask." Her voice was soft and sweet but held power behind it. Naruto stared back at her. His eyes widen in surprise and the Hokage just look confused. "Naruto-kun, I wish to talk to the real you, not the so-called dead-last goofball."

Naruto didn't know how to respond to her and ended up whispering out, "H-how did you k-know? Not even Jiji c-can see t-through it." The Hokage's face frowned at knowing that his surrogate Grandson wore a mask.

Uzu gave Naruto the biggest grin she could, threatening to split her face in two. "Well Duhh, I'm just that great." The Sandaime sweat dropped at her answer. "The name's Haruhi Uzumaki, do you think that you could seriously hide from your own family? Hmmm?" she chided Naruto, who just sat frozen in his chair staring at Uzu. She walked up to him and waved her hands in his face, but he didn't respond. "Oh shit. I didn't mean to brea…" Uzu didn't have time to finish her sentence when she felt something small tackle her at the hips and something wet forming on her clothes. She looked down to see a weeping blonde clutching tightly to her clothes mumbling "Is this a dream?" "Where have you been?" "Do you ha.." Uzu cut him off when she hugged him back just as tightly and whispered sweet words into his ear till he calmed down and sat back on his chair while still holding onto her hand.

The Sandaime watched on with joy and love filling his eyes and cleared his throat gaining the attention of the family. "Now Naruto-kun I'm sure you have many questions, but we have to get ready for the council meeting in about 20 minutes." Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. "Uzu-chan here is going to adopt you Naruto-kun." Naruto's face brightened up and eyes wide as he heard what was going on and tightened his grip on Uzu's hand, which just squeezed back.

She then kneelt in front of Naruto with a face full with concern and said, "Naruto-kun, I want you to do me a favor." He nodded towards her. "I know you don't want to drop your mask just yet, but I don't want you to wear your mask around me, okay? Even when I come and join your future Genin teams okay?!" Naruto wavered at her request, thinking over it and then grinned back at her.

"You got ya self a deal Haruhi-Nee-Chan." She giggled at him and replied, "Just Uzu, since I like you." And winked at him causing him to blush. "Now Naruto-kun, tell the Old Man why you wear the mask and tell us what you think of the council." Naruto stared back at the two with a serious face, which shocked Sarutobi and made Uzu smile. "There you are Naruto."

"I wear this stupid mask because if anybody, _especially_ the council found out that the Kyuubi brat was smart they would cry out for my blood." Naruto raised his free hand to stop Sarutobi and looked into his eyes. "I've known about the fox since I was 8. Quiet obvious if you ask me. The seal that appears on my stomach whenever I work with my chakra, the villagers calling me demon and beating me up, and how I was born on the night off the attack. It's not hard to put 2 and 2 together Old Man, but I can understand why you kept it from me. Thank you." The Sandaime had a lone tear trail down his face and smiled back at his grandson. "As for the council, I think they're a bunch of greedy bastards and it's because of them that we orphans are struggling. They have too much power with the civilians and ninja. Iruka-sensei also told me that when he tried to adopt me many times, that the council always got in his way. So I hope you know what you're doing."

The Hokage's eyes lit up in a raging fire. He decided that he wouldn't let this go on anymore. He didn't want any more regrets, and would make it up to Naruto and the people of the village, but most of all, to his son Asuma. But right now he was proud at the young man that sat in front of him.

Uzu gave Naruto a wicked grin which both men saw Naruto wear whenever he was about to do something…extreme, and Naruto reflected back the grin. The Sandaime felt his spine shudder when he saw the two. _I hope the village can survive 2 Uzumaki's._

"Now then, we can't have you going into the meeting wearing that, so here." Uzu took out a scroll from her inner pocket and unsealed some clothes for Naruto. He was now wearing a black GI and black ninja pants, both with orange trimmings and black ninja shoes. Naruto loved a heck more than his jumpsuit and jumped on his sister and cried tank you over and over again.

**(10 minutes later)**

"Hiruzen why are we here?" A fat merchant man said. The Hokage gave him an ice cold glare.

"That's Hokage-sama to you, _councilor"_ he spat out. Shikaku sat up straight in his seat and paid attention to the meeting. _Oh looks like the 'God of Shinobi' might come out of retirement. –Sigh- troublesome._

Sarutobi's voice made everyone in the room quiet down and pay attention, "The reason I have gathered you all here today, is to discuss the future of one, Naruto Uzumaki." Shikaku looked at the Hokage with a calculating eye, wondering what he was up to and the civilian council smirked and all shouted out.

"I SUGGEST WE KILL THE DEMON"

"HE MUST PAY!"

"GIVE HIM TO IBIKI! ANBU GO GRAB THE BO…" The pink haired woman froze in her tracks along with the rest of the Civilian council as the felt a strong dose of KI on them coming from the Hokage.

Sarutobi looked towards the group and smiled darkly, "You council members must let me finish before you give out _orders_, and Haruno-san I do believe that only **I** can give out orders to **my** ANBU. Or am I wrong?" the pink haired woman now known as a Haruno shook her head and kept her mouth shut with the rest of the Civilian side, still feeling his KI aimed at them and not wanting to suffer his wrath. The clan heads snickered at the group. He cleared his through, still keeping his killing intent on the civilian side when Danzo spoke up.

"Hokage-sama, I suggest giving the boy to me to train. He will become the perfect weapon for Konoha." And smirked. Sarutobi was about to deny him when he and everybody else in the room felt a massive amount of KI coming from behind the doors of the chamber. Sarutobi quickly gave out handsignals to tell his ANBU to stand down and watch as the burgundy door fly off their hinges and land in the middle of the room.

"THE HELL YOUR MAKING NARUTO-KUN A WEAPON YOU OLD WARHAWK!" Everybody saw a young red-headed woman stomp into the council room with her haori and bangs flying around her body with her eyes piercing through Danzo. His face remained neutral but he was inwardly frightened. _Who is this woman?_ The council members began shaking furiously in their seat with some throwing up and the other either fainting or peeing themselves. The Clan heads and Elders shook slightly while the Hokage smiled at her and said. "Ahhh Uzu-chan, I thought I told you to wait outside with Naruto-kun." Naruto walked in and stood beside Uzu and held her closed fist calming her down. Uzu looked around the room and scratched the back of her head with her free hand and said, "Whoops, sorry Old Man, looks like I over reacted." The clans heads sweat-dropped with a majority thinking, _over reacted my ass._

The Hokage once got the attention of the council not caring if the Civilian side were fine. "Council members I would like for you to meet Lady Haruhi Uzumaki, the current Clan Head of the Uzumaki clan. She here is going to adopt Naruto-kun." The Civilian council got over their stupor, and they stared screaming at the Hokage.

"THE DEMON DOESN'T HAVE A CLAN!"

"WE REFUSE TO LET THAT GIRL ADOPT HIM."

"SHE COULD BE INFLUENCE BY THE DEMON ITSELF!"

"LOOK SHE EVEN HAS RED HAIR. IT'S THE SIGN SHE'S TURNED INTO A DE…"

The Civilian side stooped as they saw 3 of the member fall to their deaths and saw what looked to be glowing senbons coming out from their foreheads and necks. They all faced the red-head who had her hand stretch toward the group and Naruto who just shrugged at the old man. "Apologies Jiji, but the law was broken and I can't tolerate banshee's and those who discard our clans hair color." she then lowered her hand and the senbon fizzled out of existence. The Hokage just smiled back at her apologetically, "Now, now Uzu-chan. But I do believe the Civilian side is no longer needed now that this is about the ninja side. Don't you think?" Uzu and Naruto gave the old man grin and looked at each other, "Do it." Naruto whispered. The clan heads, Elders and the hidden ANBU watched on with curiosity.

"Hokage-sama, you can't do that. We are a part of th…" the civilians all faced towards Haruhi and saw that she made 5 other clones. "Now _councilor _it's quiet rude to talk back to Jiji like that, ne? Either you can walk out with some pride or I can throw you out." She gave them a sickly sweet smile and saw that the council refused to move. "Ohohoh, I think I'll show you a fraction of the power of the Uzumaki clan." All the clones got into their stance and held one arm in front of their chest and the other parallel to her shoulder. Everybody was confused till they saw purple chakra form in her hands and it soon molded into 2 katanas. "Now who should I cut first ne? Maybe the one with the pink hair, or the fat one with rings. Hmmm. Some many choices, I don't know where to start." The council paled and began jumping over each other, slipping in the barf, struggling to get away from her. "Now no telling that I'm here. _Okay?_" the councilors nodded in fear as they left through the broken doorway.

Shikaku smirked and thought, _she reminds me of Kushina. How troublesome. I wonder how Konoha can survive having two Uzumaki's._ What Shikaku didn't know, was that was the same thoughts going through the heads of those left in the chambers.

Naruto spoke up for the first time since walking into the room. "I guess we should get the papers in order Hokage-sama." Everyone in the room was shocked when Naruto talked, they had forgotten that he was in the room and were more shocked that he addressed the Hokage with respect. Sarutobi nodded and handed Uzu the papers to sign and gave her a Jonin vest which she sealed into the side of her kimono. "I, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage, welcome Haruhi Uzumaki, Clan Head of the Uzumaki clan, and sister of Naruto Uzumaki and instated Jonin shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato." Uzu got one knee and bowed her head. "I, Haruhi Uzumaki, pledge to protect Konohagakure no Sato with the best of my ability and serve only under the current Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi and swear to protect my clan with my life." Haruhi stood back up and received a white Konoha headband and wrapped it around her left arm and tackled Naruto catching him and the spectators of surprise.

"HA! Now I can teach you all about our clan and our techniques otouto." Naruto laughed under her and the clan heads and Hokage watched on with a smile on their faces. The Elders, Homura and Koharu and the adviser Danzo all looked to each other with a smirk and decided to speak up. Koharu said, "Uzumaki-san, now that you have based your Clan in Konoha, we will place you and Naruto-san under the CRA (Clan restoration Act)." All the smiles were wiped away as Naruto and Haruhi stood back up from the floor and gave the Elders a hard gaze. Uzu smiled at the elderly making them think the won…till she opened her mouth. "I don't think so Hag. The law says that the CRA is completely voluntary. Don't think you can fool me just because I'm young, unlike you." Her smile grew more sinister, "You and the two sorry excuses of a bag of bones should mind your own business. This is **my** clan not yours."

The 3 councilors were glaring at her with furry, while the Hokage and Clan Heads tried to stifle their laughter while Naruto roared out in laughter. Homura decided to put her in her place and said, "Listen you insolent brat, we are the Elders and you should respect those…" *SWOOSH* The 3 aged councilors, ANBU and Clan Heads stared in awe and shock. Uzu had released the third stage of her Kekkei Genkai. Behind her were 2 large beautiful wings as pure as light stretching behind her. Her body started to glow with purple chakra and kept her gaze on the councilors. **"Again, this is ****my**** clan or has your age caught up to you."** Her voice sounded as sweet as honey and rolled off her tongue with grace. **"Now if you excuse me dear councilors, I wish to get to know my brother." **With that Uzu picked up Naruto and jumped out the window.

"How troublesome." Shikaku muttered.

The Hokage chuckled and said, "I believe you know what that was Shikaku-kun." Everyone looked between the two men confused and waiting for an answer.

With one last sigh Shikaku lazily said, "Hai, Hokage-sama. That was the Tenshi no gādian bloodline of the Uzumaki clan." Shikaku looked around at the blank faces and sighed once more. "Kushina-san had told me about it. There are 3 stages to the Kekkei Genkai. Stage 1, healing. Stage 2, Chakra weapons, which we witnessed when she was _talking_ to the Civilian council. Lastly Stage 3, wings of life. I don't know much of the bloodline, but Kushina-san only unlocked up to stage 2. She said it was near impossible for her to create other weapons because there was nobody to teach her and that stage 3 was…well she said stage 3 hasn't been unlocked since the founder and her 50 or so adopted children around 1000 years ago. It's troublesome if you ask me." He sighed once more before placing his head on the table, tired from talking some much.

"Wait! You mean the founder of the Great Uzumaki clan was a woman…but how did she give over 50 orphans her Kekkei Genkai." Choza Ackimichi said. Everyone in the room was stunned beyond belief.

"I believe I can answer that." They all faced towards the Hokage who chuckled at their bewildered faces. Uzu had told him and Naruto the truth about everything with a memory seal, but he decided to tell them a watered down version instead. "The founder was considered to be powerful but kind woman who mastered all the elements and sub-elements, but she never abused her powers, she was also the first person to wield the Mokuton jutsu and wanted to raise a family, but was unable to do so because of her heritage. Men would come from far to ask her hand in marriage but none of them never truly loved her, but loved her power. Over the years she came across many orphans and took them under her wing and taught them everything she knew of from Fuinjutsu to Kenjutsu to their respected elemental jutsu. She loved every single one of those children as her own and gifted them with her powers. Her children slowly began looking like her and carried similar traits, but her children didn't mind. They were once her children through bonds, but then they were children of her blood and she trained them in their Kekkei Genkai. Her time was cut short by her brother who she loved dearly who threatened to harm her clan and went along willingly so her children and grandchildren were safe.

Her life and will was passed down through her descendants so they never forgot her or the love she had for her clan, for her children. She was truly gifted." He let out a breath of sorrow and happiness; and then looked around the room to see the softened faces around the room. Even Hiashi and the two Elders' face slightly softened.

"Danzo, Homura, Koharu. I want you to stay away from the Uzumaki family, unless they approach you themselves." The 3 straightened at the authority in his voice and nodded that they will agree. Sarutobi then faced Danzo and said in a powerful tone. "Danzo, I don't want your ROOT near them either." Danzo's body stiffened. "I may be old but I am NOT stupid. I say this for your safety as well as the members. Uzu-chan will not hesitate to kill them and might come after you to protect Naruto and I will side with her if it happens. You may keep your program running under these conditions." Danzo looked at Sarutobi in shock and said. "What may they be Hokage-sama."

The Hokage looked at his old rival and said, "You will not take away their emotions and make them robots, you will report to me the missions you want to send them out on, so I can approve of it or not, if you have children in ROOT, I will send them to the academy so they around people their own age and you will give me an overview of ROOT."

Danzo stood up and bowed to the Sandaime. "Thank you Hokage-sama." And turned to leave with the Elders. The clan head then followed suit and left when Inoichi said, "Looks like the 'God of Shinobi' is back ne?" Choza nodded while munching on a large bag of BBQ chips and Shikaku mutter out troublesome.

**XXXX**


End file.
